


"I love you"

by Randomfandoming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female-Centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoming/pseuds/Randomfandoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity says the three words she swore to only mean when she said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever i wanted to do it for a hile but i was a chicken im gonna start off slow doing one shots then when i stop being a pussy even though i sorta am i chick... i mean i am a chick im not a dude im a girl 100% even have the parts to prove it so first i have to say i love this world very much i want hard not mean criticism and please comment if you want more the only way im posting longer and more is if you people like it enough.

Some say love is Endless ,  
Some say love is Beautiful,  
Some say love is Tragic.

I say love is all of above, the simple i love you  
or the palm sweating i love you is supposed to be the inevitable stop  
to the never ending circle or maybe or some day or i think you might's

 

Today was the day that I said the three words that I swore on everything I wouldn't say if i didn't mean every word.

Today was the day that the circle didn't end but broke, the some day or maybes became i can'ts and the i think you might's became i know you do's 

Today was the day i told Oliver Queen - The Arrow - Al Sah-Him, Whatever name he goes by i will always mean these three words  
" I love you " chuckles sadly " i know its never going to end well, I know your going to leave and i will most likely never see you or who you were but i had to say those three words, because I Promised myself  
When the time came and I fell in love no doubt in my mind about it i would say it i fell hard and i didn't even know about it for a time and i know its stupid to promise yourself that but i did and i just wanted to say it before you left and became someone else - again until the man i love is buried beneath every hard rock and never to be seen again "

So here i am in the middle of the broken lair confessing my undying love to this man as we break each other hearts by also breaking the circle that seems never ending but today it ends today because he leaves - Again

I am Felicity Smoak and I love Oliver Queen and Oliver Queen loves me and there is nothing we can do about it.


End file.
